drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Xavier Merritt
Email: Xav@dragonmount.com Description Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Black Height: 5'10 Weight: 198 Age: 18 Place of Origin: Fal Dara, Shiener Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Appearance: He is the type of person you would not look twice at, he is of average height, slightly stocky build, typical Shienarian topknot and an honest face. His hazel eyes are surrounded by bushy eyebrows but not so bushy as to broker attention, his teeth are white and straight and the only real 'imperfection' on his face is his nose which is bent slightly from being broken. The one indentifiying feature of Xavier is a tattoo on his back which in calligraphied letters reads 'Peace Favor Your Sword', the tattoo is the result of a night of heavy drinking(a rare event for him) after being accepted into the army. Personality: Xavier has a determination that dominates everything whether it be professionally or socially. He is a polite man to Aes Sedai and women in general due to his upbringing but is known to get into heated arguments with other men. Xavier has a sense of humor that is rarely seen but when something makes him laugh it is hard to stop him. History: Life in the Borderlands revolves around war and for the Merritt family it was no different. Ryan Merritt, Xavier's father, was a bowyer, his mother Regina was a uniform maker and Xavier, Christoph, his older brother, and Arnol, his younger brother, were all bound for the army from their birth. From a young age the three boys were drille din military principles such as courage, bravery and honour. They along with other boys their age would mock fight in the streets enacting what they thought were the grand battles of the Shienarian army, little did they appreciate the lives given by other warriors to allow them this freedom. As the three brothers grew older their life was divided into 2 parts, learning some of their father's craft and preparing themselves for the army. This meant that on any given day they might be found studying different types of wood, learning to bend and shape a bow stave, testing the strength of different bowstrings or they could be found running laps for speed(something which Xavier wasn't the best at), doing simple weights to build muscle or later on in their youth, learning how to fight with their fists. At age 17 Xavier was accepted into the cavalry and his brother Christoph at age 18 was accepted into the elitist scouts. Both brothers relished their assignment and in celebration both went out, got drunk and tattooed themselves, a decision which Xavier questions sometimes. With his accpetance into the cavalry Xavier went through a basic training which included learning how to ride a horse(a task which initially terrified him), learning to wield a sword hopefully giving him a chance to actually strike an opponent and also he was conditioned to carry all the armor and equiptment of a soldier. Xavier's training was cut short thought by a Trolloc raid that had made it past the signal towers and it was this raid that made him want to journey to Tar Valon. Riding out to battle in the heavy plate and mail armor, his golden surcoat resplendent with the Black Hawk, and a heavy sword in his hand, Xavier felt a mix of terror and elation. He was finally living out what he saw as his destiny, the reality of battle was far worse than he ever could ahve imagined, huge bestial Trollocs and serpentine Myrdrraal up against scarred veterans and raw recruits. For Xavier and a few of the other new recruits their heavy armor was all that saved them from death, so pitiful were their attacks against their lumbering opponents. Xavier saw most of the battle from on his back after being knocked off his warhorse, from the ground he watched man and beast engage in savage battle with the flow of battle shifting back and forth until finally the reinforcements arrived. Arriving back in Fal Dara the images of battle and death still haunting him Xavier decided to take up the bottle to try and forget. For close to a week he drank himself into oblivion even though he hated the tast of ale, at the end of the week he still could not forget so he headed back to his regiment to talk to the commander. Unfortunately he went back to the commander with a bottle in his hand and alcohol still pumping through his body, the commander was angry and ashamed to say the least. Without a second thought the aged soldier dishonourably discharged the young soldier and told him that he would never serve in the army again no matter how experienced or mature he became. Xavier could not handle the discharge or its consequences for life in Fal Dara but neither could he give up fighting the Shadow so he decided he would venture to Tar Valon and offer his services to the Aes Sedai. There he would have a clean slate and there he would become the warrior that he had been brought up to be. Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios